castawayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cougarina
Welcome Hi, welcome to Castaway Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cougarina page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Great work so far with the wiki :) Also, please, if you can in the near future, can you add a page about your pet (eg. if you had a thunder snake for a pet you would write an article about the stats of a thunder snake by level). To do this just check your pets stats and update the wiki every time your pet levels up. Thanks for your contributions, Ferelli14 Thanks for the complement and i have plenty of page ideas for the pets, like witnesses, gila monster, baby ice andacondas and the like. I may have to start at the level that my pet is already at because i normally dont keep track but thanks for the awesome ideas. Oh one more thing. Can you add pictures to my pages? I havent figured out how to do screenshots yet. Cougarina Cougarina, I am still looking for someone to answer my questions. Hopefully you can help me. I am not sure who the boss is around here, but you seem to be a big contributor to this wiki. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to let me know. Thanks! Mathwiz100 (talk) 22:21, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Cougarina, I received your message. Thank you for responding back. I was not sure if you would, after figuring out that you have not been updating this Wiki in almost a year. (I am not an expert in Minecraft, but I know enough to understand why you would have been so distracted by it.) I have been interested in Castaway for a long time now, and decided that I would share my knowledge with the community. I am currently working on pages for quests, weapons, creatures, bosses, items, etc. I know that I only joined this Wiki recently, but I believe that I have what it takes to be one of the "peeps" who can run this page. I know that Ferelli14 made you an admin, which seemed to be a good decision. I can only hope that you will at least consider my request to become an admin. (P.S. - Would you happen to know how to do screenshots? I still have not figured that out yet.) Mathwiz100 (talk) 02:00, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Cougarina, I wanted to let you know of a page which I created today. It is a list of every single creature in Castaway 1 & 2. I now have the outline for the first part of my "plan". I now need to do two things: add links for the creatures that have pages about them, and create pages for the creatures who need them. I also want to add the pages for the rest of the Castaway 2 bosses. (P.S. - I am going to talk to someone about the admin problem. I'll let you know how that goes.) Mathwiz100 (talk) 20:41, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Cougarina, I got a response on the admin situation. I am told that I need you to say on my request page that you agree to me becoming an admin. This link should take you to that page. Thanks. In other news, I am making progress on that creature list page. I should be done in a couple of days. I am also working on a map for Castaway 1. Apparently, there is no such map that exists for that Castaway. While we are talking about goals here, do you have any goals for this Castaway? Or are you using the "random method"? Just asking out of curiosity. Tomorrow is Saturday, so I should get a large amount of work done on that day. Until then, have fun editing! (P.S. - nice cat picture.) Mathwiz100 (talk) 19:50, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Cougarina, I know that I do not have to leave you a message every day, but I feel that as your partner, you should know what is going on with me. This is my overall work for my first week (and I am not bragging): *43 articles created *238 edits *640 achievement points (and 24 badges) Not a bad start for me, eh? I should give you some credit as well. You have made 61 edits since your return. I will be continuing to work on Castaway 1 today. Enjoy your Saturday! Mathwiz100 (talk) 12:33, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Cougarina, I have a question for you. We edit pages for Castaway 1 & Castaway 2. Yet there are three games in the Castaway series: Castaway 1, Castaway 2, and 'Castaway TD '(TD = Tower Defense). Should I make pages for the third Castaway as well? Or should I just not worry about it? Mathwiz100 (talk) 12:32, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Cougarina, I noticed that you created a page titled "Anger Just Leads To More Violence...". There already is a page for that. Here is the link . Just wanted to let you know. Mathwiz100 (talk) 18:28, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Cougarina, I will not be able to that much on the Wiki this week. It is just one of those busy times for me. In the meantime, I created a new page for the Wiki that you might want to take a look at. Click here for the link. By the way, they finally made me an Admin. Mathwiz100 (talk) 22:47, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Cougarina, The rain canceled most of my plans today. Since I am stuck inside, I might as well work on the Wiki. As soon as I finish the pages for Castaway 1, I will move on to Castaway 2. I am going to start at the Molten Fields and work my way backwards. That may seem odd, but you have already made it through the first quarter of the game. It seems easier to me this way. Mathwiz100 (talk) 22:16, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Cougarina, I was trying something new with the theme designer. What do you think? (and be honest; you are not going to hurt my feelings) Mathwiz100 (talk) 01:14, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Cougarina, Your response did not surprise me. I am not good with anything fashion related. Anyway, I have a question. You have been on the Wiki for the past day or two, yet you have not done any work. This is ok with me; I was just curious as to why this was. Well, Saturday nears closer and closer. Mathwiz100 (talk) 23:05, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Cougarina, At the end of week 2 (this is more for my own records): *103 articles created *707 edits *1290 achievement points Other than that, nothing new to report. Enjoy the weekend. Mathwiz100 (talk) 18:53, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Cougarina, Found what might be "Castaway 3". It is a game called Mini Heroes. I have to do more research. I will get back to you on this. Mathwiz100 (talk) 00:31, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Cougarina, Yeah... just forget I said anything about that Mini Heroes game. Mathwiz100 (talk) 18:08, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Cougarina, I am (more or less) done with the Castaway 1 pages. I will move on to the Castaway 2 pages soon. Just keeping you updated. Mathwiz100 (talk) 00:38, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Cougarina, I am sorry to inform you that I am sick. Whether or not that means that I will get more or less work done is unknown to me. In any case, I have been true to my word. I have contributed to the Wiki every single day since I joined (which was three weeks ago). I will continue to do my part. I understand that you are probably busy, which is fine by me. It's not that you would have missed that much over this past week. Well, I hope that you enjoy yourself. Tomorrow is Friday, after all. Mathwiz100 (talk) 02:02, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Cougarina, I will not have a lot of time to do work on the Wiki due to school. My last day is June 13, so I will not be able to do any large amounts of work until then. There is not a whole lot left to do at this point, anyway. Just what is on my to-do list . I have made a new page which I would say is worth looking at. Here is the link . I hope that everything is going well on your end. The records say that you have not been on the Wiki in a few days. I would also hope that you might at least say Hello (whenever you come back). Mathwiz100 (talk) 21:54, May 12, 2014 (UTC) (From YamatoDJ) hy Cougarina ^_^ im Yamato, If u create new post and need more info, please send link to me i will help u to add more information Thanks YamatoDJ (talk) 12:13, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Cougarina, I am going to start a walkthrough for Castaway soon. This was my "test video". Here is the page where my videos will be. The Walkthrough (by Mathwiz) Mathwiz100 (talk) 13:59, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Cougarina, Good to have you back. Mathwiz100 (talk) 19:27, May 21, 2014 (UTC)